


Balance is Key

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Ghost history crap, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: With enough research, Jazz can find a way out of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There word prompt: hospital, shadow, mint.

_Shock! A Paranormal story_

_Ancient history of the Realm_

And other books with titles in some ghostly language

  
One book was a human book, written by Paranormal investigators, and the other was a book that the young woman "borrowed" off Vlad’s library.  
The other books were actually borrowed (with Danielle's help) in finding a library in the Ghost Zone.

_"Everyone has a purpose, and certain beings have a destiny they have to fulfil no matter what..."_

Jazz read off from the second book, having almost all of them opened to certain pages. She skimmed through the Ancient one with delicate fingers, feeling the age imprinted within the pages. The others were thankfully translated, having to read any chapter that can give her some lead.

"Those who have these destinies must follow them to their grave, whether afterlife or not..."

New information was absorbed as each chapter was skimmed through. The books from the Ghost Zone talked about ancient history dating back from the rule of Pariah to farther back.  
Jazz sighed, grabbing another mint from the bowl of white candy that sat at the corner of her desk. It was getting late, almost reaching midnight in fact, and the young woman was getting tired.

The only problem was, she doesn't want to sleep just yet.

Ever since what happened between Vlad and Danny, Jazz had later discovered on why their roles were switched around. Something about a balance to keep the universe running and some other mumbo jumbo got Jazz to keep picking at this information.

She had to save these two one way or another.

 

_The corridor was empty; the sounds of footsteps growing farther by the minute. Jack and Maddie Fenton waved goodbye at their reformed friend, Vlad, grateful to know the wellbeing of their son. A friend who finally forgave them for years of neglect when he was lying in a hospital bed. Who forgave them for the ghostly half he lived for many years._

_Their friend, who can be trusted again._

_Vlad had explained to them the disappearance of Danny; Simply that the boy was on an important mission with the people of the Far Frozen. How long it will last is unknown, but hopefully everything will turn out for the better. Apparently the mission involved some diplomatic process with another territory, so Danny would be traveling all over the Ghost Zone._

_Her parents may be satisfied with that little white lie,_

_But **she** isn't._

_"I'll head over to the house after I finish something. Right now, I have to ask Uncle Vlad about something..." She reassured her parents, knowing that her car was parked on the opposite end of the driveway. Her mother retorted, saying it was already becoming nighttime, but that didn't waver Jazz._

_With her parents reassured and driving away to the Fentonworks, Jazz took a breath and returned back inside._

_Vlad is lying, and with some of her amateur psychiatrist experiences, she can tell._

_Down through the house, she looked around, trying to find the older halfa somewhere. Luckily, she had some of her ghost hunting gear with her, along with the spector deflector hidden under her long blouse shirt._

_A familiar shadow made its appearance near a hallway entrance, and that immediately caught Jazz's eyes._

_Following it, Jazz walked cautiously just in case._

_She knows Vlad has changed, but something in the back of her mind is screaming to not trust him right now._

**_He's lying._ **

_The door abruptly opened, and Jazz stepped inside, glaring at the man who was standing in his mini office._

_No; a **stranger**_

_"What...?"_

_A whisper escaped before Jazz immediately pulled out her weapon, aiming straight at the horned ghost. She has seen this new spector show his face around the town, people claiming him as their hero. The woman doesn't know why he's here, but she was ready to pull the small trigger if anything._

_"Who are you and what are you doing in the mayor's office?"_

_"Jasmine???"_

_That voice was familiar._

_The ghost turned around, facing her with red eyes that also shimmered gold at the same time. A face without defining wrinkles and an almost complete beard._

_And those white horns...it almost distracted her from the obvious flaming pony tail that whirled behind._

  
_No...this can't be Plasmius._

 

_"Jasmine, calm down. Lower your weapon, it's me......Vlad."_

_She didn't lower her weapon._

_She stared at him, wide eyes._  
_Jazz now knows this was Vlad._  
_Except, why does he look so **different...**_

  
Another hour went by and Jazz was taking down notes on her laptop.  
Research was starting to be put into this, and she has to understand what this whole balance thing meant.

What was noted completely was that only **certain** beings had to follow a destiny til the end.

But what kind of beings?

Each and every ghost book provided historical events of an evil powerful ghost being defeated by another equally poweful, but only with good intentions. There isn't a single one where the challenger took their place of power.

A great example the book provided was Pariah Dark.

In description, Pariah was a tyrant amoung the ghosts.  
He ravaged through the realm with his immense power and strength.  
Anyone who dared stepped up to him would be smighted by his wraith.  
The Ghost Zone was under an iron fist of a shadow; Ruled by the darkness of which was the evil of Pariah Dark.

Until the day of the mysterious group of powerful ghosts.

The book never states who they were or where they came from, but all that was said was they were the beacon of light that broke through the unholy rule.  
They were the ones to defeat the ghost king and put him in his place.

Locking away the king was a big step, but what surprised Jazz when reading were that the ancient ghosts didn't take the crown nor ring. Of course, there were a group, but still, one of the history books provided information that the power can infact, be shared.

Instead, _they locked that power away,_ along with the king.

That stated a good example of the challenger not taking the evil's place in power.

However, there were cases of those _switching roles._

  
_"You're lying." She later snaps at him, after he explains himself of his new appearance._

_"About what?" He asks innocently._

_"Where is Danny?"_

_Everything went silent._  
_Vlad didn't say another word._  
_He stuttered softly, until clearing his throat and repeating the earlier lie._

_"No he's not. Where is he? Tell me what really happened to him?"_

_Nothing was said again._  
_The halfa stared at her in panic._

_She held out a small weapon._

_"What did you do to him?"_

_The silence was starting to annoy her._  
_Until a soft sigh escaped from the older halfa._

_Vlad stared back at Jazz, sadness in his eyes. He turned around and faced the window, lowering his head._

_"What **did** I do to him...?"_

_Jazz lowered her weapon._

_"Vlad...please. What really happened to my brother?"_

_He turns around and looks at her, guilt and grief staring right back at her._

_"You might want to sit down, it'll be a long explanation..."_

 

Jazz grabbed another large history book and went through the chapters on the tribal realms.

A territory of night ghosts were once the most purest of the realm. They provided sweet dreams and honest promises towards those that came across from them. Their adversaries were the mythological apparitions, that brought terror and took enjoyment in chaos. Horrors and cursed would be brought upon if anyone _dared_ to show themselves in their presence.

Battles were fought between the two, until one day, the other had enough.

The night ghosts were fed up and threw away all their morals. Nightmares and energy stealing were created and they used it against the mythological creatures.  
Soon the battle was won, but in the cost of the night ghosts' desires turning into desperation. Their ruler was a kind spector, who shared wisdom and faith. His greed twisted into something sinister, and his people, no longer appearing so friendly.

They attacked other civilizations and neighbors, which brought upon the mythological apparitions to be the ones to _stop_ them.

It caused a shift in roles, and a break in destinies.

No more were the night ghosts the ones to seek as allies, but now with a kind leader within the apparitions, they managed to put an end to the night ghosts' schemes. Respect was now born, and their kind leader was pleased with her people's new ways.

Many of these events all had a pattern of dark and light, but she didn't understand what that had to do with Vlad and Danny. It made sense on the other two cases, but Danny and Vlad were just two enemies fighting for what's right and wrong.

For what's right and wrong...

Why?

Because they're the hero and villain of course. Who else would fight for what's right and wrong.

Right and wrong

Ice and fire

Dark and light...

Jazz stopped everything and stood up from her spot, almost tipping over her bowl of mints. Vlad's words echoed through her head from the conversation from a while back.

_"I don't know why, but now I have to be the hero. I'm sorry, Jasmine. Your brother is now what I used to be: a threat, a heathen, an evil **villain**."_

**Hero and villain.**

Those certain people have the destinies of the hero and villain!

Vlad's redemption led him to become the hero, but _there can never be two heroes,_

So Danny had to be the villain.

It's all starting to come to pieces.

  
Pariah was the villain; the ancient ghosts were the hero.

Nocturne was a hero, but became evil.  
There couldn't be two villains, so Pandora was the one to be the hero.

That's was why everything went to hell now.

Their destinies were completely _twisted_ out of their control.

  
Jazz tapped away rapidly on the keyboard, leaving notes everywhere that the pattern, the **key** was that there has to be a hero and villain. Someone or something with that role to have everything run completely.

Without them, everything would be in ruins.

It's what makes the universe continue its smooth flow, a balance of light and dark, _good and evil_ to keep it going.  
The young woman doesn't understand why it's suppose to be that way, but she would have to save that research for another day.

Right now, a discovery broke through.

She could find a way, some way to save these two afterall.  
It would take an immense effort, but Jazz's brilliant mind never failed her once.

She'll find a way.


End file.
